


Corridor noise (Pokemon League Edition)

by FrozenSuicune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Mention of sex, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSuicune/pseuds/FrozenSuicune
Summary: One shots an drabbles about Elite 4 members, Champions, Gym Leaders and more !(English is not my mother tongue, sorry for any mistakes and typo !)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. Gengar**

**Kanto**

**\----**

Agatha sighed. Sitting comfortably around the large table of the rest room of the Indigo Plateau quarters, a steaming mug of tea in her hand. She watched a furious Dragon Master rush down the hall chasing after Lorelei laughing out loud, a long black cape over her shoulders.

"Young people now days ..."

Bruno walked in, turning his head towards her.

"Oh were you there?"

"Come on, what's going on this time? "

"Nothing serious to be worry about. "

Agatha put her cup back on its saucer, waiting for the fighting-type expert to continue.

"Lance is mad because all his capes have disappeared from his closet and Lorelei took the one that he was wearing right now."

“Oh it's only that." she said, a smirk on her lips, her gengar displaying the same sly expression.

Bruno was about to leave when she spoke again.

"Inform our young dragon trainer that he won't see his ugly things until the laundry finish its job, oh and tell him to come see me in the library in half an hour. He's behind on his lessons. "

Bruno looked shocked but recovered quickly, stretching his lips in a knowing smile before bowing his head and leaving.

Agatha sighs, she is not the Leader of the Elite 4 but she is the dean of the League and the figure of authority among all her young colleagues! Unfortunately, his protégé is still just a rowdy and carefree teenager before being a Dragon Master. She knew the task would be tiring but she swore it to herself, she will make him a worthy Champion before she retires!


	2. Ice Ice Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoenn  
> Glacia is living in a frost bubble !

**2.**

**Hoenn**  
\---

“Froslass? "

"Hm? Oh sorry dear, I'm not very focused today. It's so hot outside! "

The ghost and ice type pokemon tilted its head slightly to the side, intrigued by the words of its trainer.

Glacia was lying nonchalantly on her couch in her battle room, a fan in hand despite the barely 10 degrees ambient.  
Froslass moved silently over to the small table placed near the couch, pouring the contents of the decanter into the glass on a tray.  
Still quietly, the pokemon walked towards her trainer and presented the tray to her.

"Oh thank you very much my beauty, you are adorable as always! Glacia thanked, taking the glass and taking a sip of the iced tea.

Suddenly the doors to his battle room swung open and a particularly angry Wallace burst into the room.

“Glacia, my lady! "

The ice type pokemon expert rose gracefully to a sitting position and looked up at the intruder.

“Oh Wallace! What a surprise ! She said in a falsely surprised tone.

"Can you explain to me why my Milotic and I just put out a fire from Sidney's room?" The fire was starting to spread throughout the League building! I just had all the League staff evacuated in a hurry! So, Glacia, haven't you noticed anything? "

"Ah ... so that was all this heat ..."

"O Kyogre ..." sighed the Champion and Coordinator master, dropping down on the couch next to her. "I will never say yes to Steven again if he asks me to replace him at Ever Grande, never again!" "

" Tea ? "

Wallace seemed to relax slightly at the suggestion and accepted the glass courteously handed him by Glacia. Barely the first sip in his mouth he had to gather all his self-control so as not to spit when he saw Sidney and Flannery come running, ashes full of their hair.

Wiping his face with the napkin Froslass handed him, Wallace slowly stood up and walked over to the two who had without doubt caused his incident.

Sidney was about to speak when the Champion raised a hand.

"I'll give you ten seconds to get out of my sight before I unleash a veritable downpour on your brainless heads!" "

Glacia continued to quietly sip her iced tea as she watched amusedly at Wallace, usually so calm and collected, chasing down his colleagues with his full team of water type pokemon as much angry as their trainer.


	3. Rock fanatics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoenn,  
> all the rock specialists and a steel type champion.

_Hoenn_  
\------------------

“Welcome to the 17th meeting of amateur geologists and gemologists club! Roxanne a word? "

“Thank you President Stone. She said solemnly before clearing her throat ; Hem! I will not remind you my dear members, that we are at the second meeting of this year and that it is important that everyone is involved to a minimum in the affairs of our association. In other words, who among you, other than our esteemed president, has made a discovery in recent months? Hm? She said pointing an accusing finger at her audience.

The pokemon in the room looked at each other with a confused look.

"It's because miss, we're all very busy at the moment ..." declared the hiker elder, clearing his throat, his geodude nodding it's head.

Roxanne frowned and looked at the big screen displaying those who had not been able to come for the event, ie more than half of the members.

  
Roark avoided his gaze, Jasmine pretended to polish the skin of her steelix, Brock ran a hand through his messy hair, Grant continued to check his climbing gear with deep concentration while Olivia had her face hidden by the large mug. that she was drinking all at once.

Roxanne put her hands on her hips and looked pinched.  
"Hm, I see ..."

Olivia put down her mug with a dull thud that echoed through the giant screen microphone.  
“Roxanne sweetie, I think I'm speaking for everyone when I say that we are delighted to be part of this little club really! But you'll admit that the jet lag can be a bit violent for some of us, hm? "

“I don't see why. It is 3:00 am here in Hoenn and I am wide awake and ready to discuss an important topic.

Olivia sighed and brought her screen closer to her face "Roxanne, honey, I think we should postpone this little meeting until later, our dear president is literally sleeping on his feet…"

Jasmine made a shy smile "Hm, I have to say that no later than this morning he was still in Johto ..."

Roxanne whirled around.

  
Steven Stone was sleeping upright, his weight supported only by one of the legs of his trusty metagross.  
She rested a hand against her forehead before throwing the documents she was holding in her arms onto the nearest desk.

“Ok, I give up! GOOD NIGHT ! She cried before leaving the room in a storm.

Steven jumped, rubbing his eyes vigorously.  
" Did I miss something ? He asked his comrades in a sleepy voice.


	4. The Lion and the lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galar  
> two brothers in the meadows.

_Galar_

_Leon and Hop_

\----------

He is like a lion. Powerful, majestic, proud, royal.

But no matter how noble the lion is, it remains a creature like any other.  
And it was by accident that he now found himself lost for the umpteenth time. In the meadows of his childhood, in the middle of fields and pastures.

Leon closed his eyes, letting the wind stroke his face and ruffle his long purple mane.  
He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the scent of the surrounding grass and flowers. This scent reminded him of his childhood, the carefree days when he was still just a little boy dreaming of glory and freedom. Not yet a trainer, not yet a Champion. Without hindrance, without pressure, without crown.

“Wooloo! Cried a small creature rushing straight at him.

The pokemon is all out of breath but seems relieved when he rushes over Leon, knocking him down.

Leon quickly found himself on the ground, stroking the soft and thick fleece of this pokemon he would recognize among a thousand.

The wooloo of his brother Hop.

His instincts didn't deceive him, a few yards away a young boy was running in his direction. No a young man now.

Hop soon joined him, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath as best he could before sitting up.

“Lee! You got lost again, is that it? "

The older brother smiled shyly before laughing nervously.  
Hop sighs, exasperated.

“Are you serious? You should have taken at least one pokemon with you! You are completely crazy! Fortunately my wooloo knows your scent otherwise you would still be there wandering in the meadow far from the village for years. "

"Sorry Hop… will you forgive me?" "

"come on, you know very well that I'm not mad at you… I was just worried since that I didn't see you coming back." 

Leon smiles again before ruffling his brother's hair, who laughed too.

"Come on, I'll take you home before Sonia launches all the police in the area looking for you!" "

"Do you think she would do that?" "

"Lee, do you really know her or not?" It's Sonia! "

“Hm, you're right, let's hurry! "

"Ok, the latest arrive is washing the dishes!" Hop shouted before starting to run, leaping like his pokemon.

Leon laughed again before starting to chase him. What would he really do without his little brother?


End file.
